how it started
by amazingsamantha
Summary: Hello, this story is about me and my friend in the beyblade world. We are in it and we will help the gang. No flames. This was my first story!
1. Chapter 1

** okay, this is my third time changing the first chapter. I really want reviews. No flames please.**

Ellen sat with her best friend Ana.

"hey Ellen, if you could date one of them, would you dare do it?'' Ana said

"maybe'' she said watching beyblade on the t.v

Okay, let me start this the proper way, Ellen is the girl with brown hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a blue shirt and midnight Demi jeans. Her friend Ana had shiny black blue hair, she had black eyes. She had on her green shirt, and yellow shorts. They were watching beyblade.

"so, if you were to be any bey what would you choose?'' Ana asked Ellen

"defiantly Libra because it reminds me of Yu'' Ellen said smiling while blushing.

"I would be Sagittarius because of kenta. I mean, he is so darn adorable'' Ana said. Ellen walked to a closet.

"sorry but I have to do some awesome homework'' Ellen said pulling out her back pack which held a ton of books, some paper, pencils, her diary, her wallet, and her iPad. Which she used do stuff

"and by homework, you mean uploading pictures. So cute'' she made kissing faces at Ellen

"hey, its not my fault that I have a crush on him'' Ellen said

"so, its so cute. I wish we really were in the beyblade world'' Ana said

"me too'' Ellen said getting very sleepy, for it was currently midnight.

"well, see ya tomorrow Ellen'' Ana said

"goodnight'' Ellen said starting to sleep. She clutched her bag as she slept.

**Ellen's POV**

I woke up. Oh my freaking lord. Where the heck was I, yes I know it is a meadow, but how on earth did we get here?. I yelped as I saw a girl lying next to where I was. She looked very familiar.

"oh my gosh, Ana were in the anime world" I screamed at my sleeping friend. She woke up startled

"sheesh, its only early morning and... where the hell are we'' she said finally catching on

"oh, my, glob'' I said looking down at my clothes. I had bey gear, my clothes were still the same.

"I have Libra'' I said quietly. I jumped around happily. "Ana we are in the beyblade world." I yelled.

"omg, I have a Sagittarius'' Ana said smiling as she held her own bey. "kenta here I come'' she said

"and Yu too'' I said

"hmm, our names don't match lets change it'' Ana said

"okay then I will be Azula'' I said

"and I will be raven'' she said

We heard bey's clashing at a distant arena

"holy fudge, a tournament is starting''

We started running

"I guess this is a start to a new life'' raven said

"yep'' I said

**anyway, I had to edit this and Azula came from avatar the last air bender and raven came from teen titans. For Ana, her real name was supposed to be hokulani but I changed it. So review! And adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again, if I did something wrong, tell me okay, give me advice, so lets get on with the chapter.**

we were at the tournament and we could already see Libra was going to make its sand dome. But raven shouted to Kenta to use flame claw on the outer edge of the arena surprisingly though Kenta listened and won. I got really mad.

"raven, why did you do that'' I said to her with my deep golden amber eyes staring in her deep black eyes

"sorry, but at least Kenta finally wins Yu right.''

I sighed ''fine but next time don't say anything'' she nodded

Me and raven ran up to Kenta and Yu to congratulate them but got stopped by keyoya and Gingka

"just where do you think your going'' keyoya snarled at me

I always got mad at him then I thought something that would get him. I stared at him all creepy like with my eyes bulging and moving grinning a devilish smile, raven stared in horror knowing I could easily scare people

"what on earth...'' keyoya stopped I figured I should stop so I stopped

"uh keyoya lets just let them pass'' said gingka moving to the side, keyoya copied him as well, ''sorry about that'' I said

As we walked we tripped and fell. "are you okay'' 2 familiar voices said, me and raven looked up and saw Kenta and Yu staring at us

"yah were okay'' I said

**ravens POV**

I got off Azula and got up staring at Kenta, we were exactly the same height as well as Azula and Yu,

"so uh good job on winning'' I said

"wait, you helped me win, you shouted at me what to do'' Kenta said grinning, I grinned too then saw Azula looking at Yu and chatting at him how much she would love to beat me up.

"any chance we could battle'' I said a blush about to creep up my face

"sure'' Kenya said ''what's your bey, ''

I picked up my bey and showed him, azula did as well, ''cool'' Yu said ''maybe we could battle azula''

"okay bye'' I said grabbing azula's hand walking out the door

"bye'' the 2 boys said waving there hands to us

"you sooooo have a crush on him'' I teased at azula

"you too raven'' azula said flicking my hair

"oh well lets go'' I said running

**Kenta's POV**

I saw them leave with a pleasant feeling, who were they, I was wondering when keyoya and gingka came to us

"hey, nice job winning'' gingka said slapping me on the back ''I thought Yu would crush you'' keyoya said looking down

"yah, how did you beat me Kentchi'' Yu said

"oh well'' gingka said gleefully ''by any chance, do you know who those 2 girls were''

"yah'' keyoya said '' the one with golden ember eyes is weird''

"no she's not'' Yu said

"What do you mean Yu'' I said staring awkwardly at him

"I, uh, I mean...'' keyoya cut Yu off

"listen, that girl is probably using us to gain information on us so you better watch it''

"her name is azula and she is not using us'' Yu said

I just stared at him, did he already cared about her, he only met her, but I met raven and I cared about her, what's going on here

"okay, break it up'' a girl said coming to us followed by 2 boys. It was madoka, masamune, and tsubasa

"madoka'' gingko cried happily ''are you here to congratulate Kenta here'' he said rubbing his head

"yes and also,'' madoka stopped ''how did Kenta beat Yu, its not even possible''

"uh yah cause his _girlfriend_ gave him a hint'' keyoya said with a smirk on his face

"she is not my girl...'' Kenta was cut off by masamune

"awwww. Isn't that cute, love is in the air'' masamune teased

"seriously stop masamune'' tsubasa said ''maybe that's not the point''

_"_aww but it was so cute'' masamune said

"I told you she is not my girlfriend'' Kenta said already getting on his nerves

"argh, lets just leave'' madoka said turning around with the others following her.

**yay, I finished. Anyway I love your views but lets give some reviews shall we.**

**Anyway still give me some advice. If you want madoka and gingka I would do my best to give it to you**

**Virtual cookies to everyone (::) (::) ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇨5 ㇩5㇩5 ㇩5㇩5㇩5㇩5 ❄❄❄**

**Hope you enjoyed them. ㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again I am here with the chapter.**

**Azula's POV**

we went to a hotel where gingka and his friends were at so when I got to my room with raven we decided to wear something different, I wore a red blouse that looked fire nation and blue Demi jeans, raven wore a green shirt with a flower and a mini red skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail, and my hair was down with a braid in the middle

"so, ready for the match'' I said putting on my shoes

"totally'' raven replied

We walked out the door, I pointed my finger like a gun and cried ''kissing Kate Barlow, west outlaw, feared most''

"ha ha, very funny, am I the warden'' raven said

"nope, just something from springboard''

We stopped at our destination already to see Yu and Kenta training

"hi boys'' I said in a southern accent

Yu and Kenta stopped to walk to us

"so, hi raven'' Kenta said

"hi azula'' Yu said

We both said hi and raced around the tournament to get our blood going, I noticed Yu staring at me.

"hey, are you okay'' I said running to him

"uh yes'' Yu said

"hey azula are we gonna battle or what'' raven said crossing her arms

"okay'' I replied

We gathered around the arena ''3 ... 2 ... 1''

"LET IT RIP"

Our bey's spun around the arena

"Libra, SONIC BUSTER." Yu called out

''Libra, fire bending blast'' I called out, I imitated what azula would do to fire bend and my bey was able to spin blue flames

"okay, my turn'' raven called ''azerath Metrion ZINTHIOS'' black beams shot every where from Sagittarius

"Sagittarius flame claw'' shouted Kenya

"hey can I join'' masamune said ripping his bey and beating all our other bey's

"hey watch it'' Yu said

"awwww are you all on a double date'' masamune said

I went to his side and smacked his face so hard guaranteed I probably made his face bleed, but I didn't but on the other hand he was yelping like a puppy that fell in a hole

"ha ha'' I said ''that's for ruining the battle

"darn, you got a hard hand you know'' masamune said getting up with his hand over his bruise,

I wanted to swear at him but didn't, but the rest of the group came in

"what on earth happened'' tubasa said looking at the stadium that was crashed

"well to shorten everything up, bey battle, masamune comes, crash, you show up'' raven said

"okay lets all clean this up before we all get in trouble'' madoka said picking up pieces of the slight damage

I helped Kenta while raven helped Yu, we were picking up a large wreck when Kenta asked me something

"do you like Yu''

I stared at him '' I do not know what you are talking about'' I said

"just tell me'' he said

"no, if you mean something else and yes because I do not hate him'' I said

"weird but okay'' he said shrugging

In about 20 minutes the mess was clean, ''okay now lets go to the hotel'' madoka said

"to NARNIA I mean the hotel, to THE WESTINGHOUSE'' I shouted

"I am an alien ready to take off'' raven said

We both started laughing, well at the hotel we got out dinner,

"what's on the show'' raven said

"I don't know but I did got some of our movies'' I said reaching into my bag pulling out a cd.

"okay, and Maybe you could get your dream boy lover girl'' raven said flicking my forehead

"yah right'' I said turning on the movie

**Yu's POV**

I was eating dinner with thoughts on my mind while masamune was chattering on how he is going to be the number one blader in the world.

"hey Yu, are you thinking about your girlfriend'' masamune teased

"I told you didn't I, that girl is using us'' keyoya said

"nah, don't bother him, he probably is thinking how to beat up masamune'' gingka said with a grin at masamune, masamune just ate his dinner

"you know, if you have any problems. You can talk to me'' tsubasa said to Yu. Yu nodded

"okay, time to settle things up'' madoka said pulling out a piece of paper ''remember the team in china, when we were traveling for world championships, well they invited us to see them. Are we all in?''

"sure'' everyone said

"okay then we got to catch the plane the day after tomorrow, okay''

Everyone nodded in approval

**okay, another chapter finished. So in the next chapter it will be in one of the guy's POV because this is in china and the 2 girls will be at home, also it will be 2 chapters because I really want this story to be long and not to upset you. Also, I am hoping for reviews, an great news, I will be posting a new story winch will come out on April 7, and if I accidentally forget this date you can inform me okay? Awesome cakes for everyone **


	4. Chapter 4

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again I am here with the chapter. As I said this will be 2 chapters in china. On with the chapter**

**Narrator's POV  
**

"man am I ready to see them again'' gingka said brightly

"yah, back to china maybe we'll see panda's'' masamune said

"are you still into that panda nonsense masamune?'' madoka said

Yu stared out the window with thoughts on his mind. Tsubasa saw this

"are you okay'' he said

Yu looked up ''yes why wouldn't I be''

"because your looking out the window not talking, is something wrong''

"no''

"you can tell me you know''

Yu sighed ''can this wait until we get back home''

"sure'' tsubasa said

"hey, were here already!'' masamune said

"okay, off the plane'' madoka said

They got off the plane and head to the temple were their friends were at. They were greeted by mei-mei ands chi-yun

"welcome friends'' chi-yun said bowing down

"it has been a long time since you came'' mei-mei said gratefully

"yah it has been a long time, where is chao and dashan?'' gingka said

"there at a tournament'' mei-mei said

"mean while, you must be hungry come join us'' chi-yun said having them followed inside

While they ate, Yu just stared at his food, Kenta saw him

"is something wrong Yu'' he asked

"look, I'm fine'' he said standing up walking through the door

The other's just looked around. "so, should someone check on him'' gingka said

"just let him go, he need's time to think'' chi-yun said

"you know'' keyoya spoke up ''this didn't happen until those 2 girls came''

"what 2 girls'' mei-mei said

"these 2 girls came and we became friends and...'' Kenta paused

Keyoya spoke up ''anyway, Yu is already getting attached to one of them just like Kenta

"no I'm not'' snapped Kenta

"okay, okay let's just go to a tournament or something'' madoka suggested

"okay'' the other's agree

They all went down to the tournament chao and dashan were. When they got there the tournament started

"wow, look how good chao has gotten'' gingka said

"he has gone a lot better now'' chi-yun said

When the tournament was over it was dashan who had won. He and Chao came up to them.

"I see your here'' dashan said

"yah, long time no see'' Chao said

"dashan, Chao its been a long time since we seen you'' gingka said.

"yes it has, but let's go back and have some training at the temple" dashan

"sure'' the other's agree

**argh! I said I was going to make this in one of the guy's POV but I didn't. Anyway I really want more review's so please review, say what you think but please give reviews. Any way I have some dream's of this story so this story can continue but also I am wondering what you want in the next china story. But remember that most of it was in my head so review and tell me what you want in the next chapter.**

**PS. One of my reviewer's (not telling who) asked if one of my story's could be ... (not telling) so this is rated T. I will not put stuff that is rated M or MA. So please don't put that. Okay.**

**PSS. Virtual food for everyone ㇯1 ㇯1 ㇮9 ㇯5 ㇱ7 ㇰ8 ㇰ8 ㇰ7 ㇰ1 ㇯8 ㇯5㇯2㇯5㇯3ㇱ6㇯6ㇱ1ㇱ3㇯2㇯5ㇱ0ㇱ1㇮9ㇱ2㇮8㇯0ㇱ3㇮5ㇲ1㇮7ㇲ1㇮2ㇲ4㇭8ㇲ5㇭7ㇲ0ㇲ4㇮0ㇲ7㇮1ㇲ0㇭7㇭6ㇱ9㇭7㇭8㈝8㇭8㈝8㇭5㇭4㇭7㇮1㇮2㇮0**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again I am here with the chapter. Now I will make this story in Yu's POV. On with the story****  
**

**Yu's POV**

I sat in the corner watching the other guy's training at the course. I sighed, Kenta walked towards me

"is something wrong'' Kenya said sitting next to me

I didn't want to say the truth not now. But he was my friend. "no'' I lied

"your thinking about her aren't you''

I shrugged, maybe I am but I'm also not

"you can tell me you know'' he said

I looked down ''you don't understand''

"I think I get that feeling too'' he said

"really? Your thinking about raven''

"yah, but let's talk about it some other time'' he said

"okay'' I said standing up

"okay let's go inside, I sense a storm coming'' dashan said looking up at the dark grey sky

We went inside

"aww, this is so boring'' gingka groaned

"I know'' masamune said

"hey madoka'' i said

"yah'' madoka said

"can I ask you something''

"sure'' she replied

We went in a room ''so what's up'' she said

"do, uh, umm...'' I stammered

"come on you can tell me''

"how do you impress a girl'' I said

She stared at him ''why do you want to know, do you have someone''

"I uh kind of do'' I said embarrassed

"so who is it'' she said

"I won't tell you'' I said crossing my arm's

"I won't tell anyone, I promise'' she said

"okay'' I said ''she is azula'' I said

"wait, she is new, you can't like her already'' madoka said

"why?'' I said

"well, it's okay if you like her but she might reject you'' she said

"can you just tell me how to impress a girl'' I said

"okay, well you want to be nice to her, you can be funny, make her laugh. Just tell her how you feel'' she said

"uh, okay'' I said ''thanks'' I said walking out the door

I closed the door and saw gingka and masamune standing

"you do like her'' masamune said

" madoka?'' gingka asked In confusion

"no, azula'' masamune said

"oh'' gingka said

"when we get back home, are you going to ask her out'' teased masamune

"just go away'' I said running to my room

"aw, should we tell azula'' masamune pleaded

"no, it's his business'' gingka said

"fine'' masamune said

I walked In the room to were Kenta was, I saw him making a card

"what are you doing'' I said

"uh, nothing'' he said hiding the card

"just tell me'' I said

"well'' Kenta said pulling out the card. "I was planning going to give this to raven'' he said

"well that make's 2 of us'' I said

"seriously''

"yah, I was planning when we got home I should take azula around the city'' I said

"okay'' he said

"well we'll be leaving soon'' I said

"so, are we going to get our dinner or what'' he said

"okay'' I said

We walked down to were the other's were at

**Okay, next chapter a date will be coming, both azula and raven, also I am wondering is you could give reviews because I am getting so bored of these 4 review's. I really want more reviews. You make me smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again I am here with the chapter. Things are about to get awesome. Let's go****  
**

**Azula's POV**

I stood waiting with raven clutching a wooden carve. It was in a circle shape with green swirls of flame surrounded by blue water. I made it while they were at china. I quickly carved a heart between the border's of the flames and water.

"look, there they are'' raven said

I looked to see them walking out the door. We ran up to them, immediately raven hugged the gang and hugged Kenta. I walked to Yu shook his hand, I really wanted to hug him but couldn't.

"your back'' I said happily

"yep, china was fun'' Yu said

I remembered my wooden carve ''oh, I made something'' I said handing it to him

"wow'' he said looking over it. "oh, I also have something for you''

Masamune quickly got in our way ''aw snap, are you a couple''

I was really angry at him this time. I got out a dagger which I used to carve the wood and hissed ''if you make one more word I will slit your throat''

He gulped, and I quickly putted my dagger away. I laughed, my dagger was blunt only to carve wood.

I saw Kenta give raven a card. I felt my heart go down then lit up. Back at home I was alone but had a friend, I liked to see people as couple's because it was cute, but here in a beyblade world, I didn't belong here. I looked at Yu, i remembered he was my favorite character and remembered the terrible thing's like when ryuga betrayed him and he was injured, or when the Garcias ruined his bey. I wanted to be there for him but couldn't because he was fake but in this world. It was me who was different.

"are you okay'' Yu said

I looked at him then away ''do you like your life, are you happy''

He stopped and stared at me ''i don't know, I never was really asked that question, so maybe''

I just looked out ''we should go now''

**Yu's POV**

I watched azula as we went to the hotel. I knew something was wrong, she seemed sad. Why did she asked that questioned. I went to where the other's were at watching when the tournament was starting.

"hey, the garcias will be competing'' gingka said

"hey, there the ones who played dirty'' masamune said

I decide to take a walk, when I walked outside I saw some kid's playing with there bey's. I jumped in

"can I play'' I said, everyone just turned around

"I'll play'' a boy cried, I realized it was Enzo, I remembered how he was mean

"hey, why don't you do it yourself'' I said

"why are you a wimp because I heated you and you lost'' enzo said

Hearing those word's made me mad ''your on''

"okay, just like last time'' he smirked

I trained a lot so now I could beat him now. I smiled

'' okay 3 2 1'' we cried

"let it rip''

**azula's POV**

I walked outside with a sick feeling in my stomach, my head hurt badly '' stop'' I groaned, I really felt a sick feeling, an urge of hatred and sadness. I heard Yu's voice, then enzo's and the bey's clashing. I realized what was happening I ran towards them, when I got there I saw selen, Argo, and lan's bey destroying Yu's bey

"stop'' wailed Yu as tear's began to form

"ha, see he is a wimp'' selen said

"let's finish him'' said Argo

I grew mad, no I was going to help him, I shot my bey at Argo's and it amazingly pushed back

"hey'' I shouted ''the only way your going to finish him is through me you dumb dingo's''

"fine well finished you'' selen said

I laughed, as she hit my bey several times, but the damage was going into her bey, not mine.

"what'' she screamed

I grew mad each minute, then decided to end it ''do it now'' I yelled to my bey

My bey went all around destroying the bey's each one badly damaged ''now you'll see how I feel'' I shouted ''I hate you, your stupid, your dumb, you make me sick'' my bey grew stronger, I realized that letting out my emotion's seemed to release more of my strength I was holding back. "I am not going to let you hurt him, I'm not that weak little shy girl I was before, I'm stronger now and I won't Lt you get away with it.''

My bey began to glow ''Libra, infernal blast'' I cried

My bey immediately blasted a great pillar of blue flames. It reached up to the sky, I smiled. Seeing there bey's losing and me winning made me glad. Finally my bey stopped and the other's were down, and broken like when they destroyed Yu's Libra.

"are you okay'' I said to Yu

"yah'' he said ''how did you did that, and what you just said, was it true?''

"yah'' I said, I soon felt weak, terribly weak, I began to fall while everything turned dark.

**Well, I just shared some of my feeling's so that's it for the chapter, and really, please review I mean come on! The review box is bust below. Anyway that's all for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello its me amazingsamantha and I am here again I am here with the chapter. In this chapter it is the garcias who will be battling at the tournament so lets see what happens. Rainbow sparkly cupcakes here I come.****  
**

**Azula's POV**

I looked up drenched in fear. I was alone, white was everywhere, was I dead.

"are you awake'' Yu's voice echoed through the empty vast

"Yu!'' I yelled ''is that you'' where are you''

I awoke staring straight at the gang and shot straight up. "what happened'' I murmured

"well, you fainted'' Madoka said coming in

"yah, Yu had to hold you while we got you'' gingka said

"we saw your bey's energy, it was similar to Libra's'' Kenta said

"will you battle?'' raven said

I shrugged ''i guess''

"so how do you feel'' Yu said

"I don't know'' I said

"well, the doctor said your alright, and your bey hadn't been damaged'' Madoka said

"so, who did this'' Tsubasa said

"the garcias'' I said

"what, you should have told us'' keyoya said

"and also, Yu's bey was damaged but yours was clearly launched, mind telling us what happened'' Madoka said

I hated when people ask me questions.

"I won't tell'' I cried out bitterly

"you can't hide everything from us'' keyoya said

I grew mad, images of deep despair formed in my head, I clenched my teeth and closed my eye's hoping everything would disappear.

"just get out. I'm not in the mood'' I whispered clenching my teeth

"come on, is it a secret'' teased masamune

Now he was really pushing me to my limits ''get out'' I snarled, everyone backed away even raven, I had temper issues back at home ''just leave me alone'' I whispered angrily. When I saw them leave I buried my head in the pillow allowing my tear's to fall. All my emotions leaving me.

**Raven's POV**

I looked at the door, she would never grew mad at people randomly but it was best to leave her alone

"what's wrong with that girl'' masamune said ''I mean, come on, who wouldn't tell people what was happening''

"well, maybe you went a little to far masamune'' Madoka said

"well'' keyoya interrupted ''one thing's for sure, she has some anger issues''

"well, if she wasn't teased she wouldn't'' I said

"what do you mean, she seems nice and is polite'' Kenta said

"no, kid's tease her because her sister's are very good at other things better at her, sure she is smart but they keep pestering her'' I said

"oh'' masamune said ''but she'll be alright, right?''

" I hope so'' I said

**azula's POV**

I looked out the window. Then looked at my bey. Why doe's everyone care. Wanting to know stuff. I felt better. I got out the bed and went outside. It was beautiful, how the sky painted itself with color's so pretty. I closed my eye's and stretched my arms enjoying this moment

"hey, your better'' I turned to see Yu standing behind me

"what do you want'' I said

"oh, your not in the mood'' said Yu turning around

"your afraid of me aren't you'' I whispered

"no'' he said stopping to turn at me again

"admit it, I'm terrible'' I said

"no, you were amazing how you beat all those bey's'' Yu said

"I only did that because...'' I stopped

"because what'' Yu said

"because I saw you crying when they were destroying your bey, I didn't want to stand there and watch you crying'' I said

"oh, you shouldn't have seen me crying'' Yu said blushing

"its okay, I cry a lot too'' I said

"really'' he said startled

"anyway, are you going to battle'' I said trying to change the subject

"yah, are you'' he asked

"yes'' I said

"okay'' he said leaving

**Yu's POV**

I joined the other's

"so, now are you going to tell me'' Tsubasa said

"I guess'' I said

"let's go somewhere were its peaceful'' Tsubasa said

"okay'' I said following him into a room

"so what's going on'' Tsubasa said

"I don't know'' I said truthfully

"okay, then what was going on yesterday'' he said

"well, I bumped into enzo and he told me to battle him but I knew he played dirty so I said no but he began to annoy me so I agreed. Then his sibling's came in and nearly destroyed my Libra then Azula's Libra came in and pushed back all of their bey's yelling at them how much she hated them then used my special move and it shot out a pillar of blue flames which was very powerful and defeated them. Then passed out.'' I said

"wow, she must be a very strong blader to defeat all of them on her own'' he said

"I know but when I met her she asked if I feared her but in a sad way not a harsh way'' I said

"well, is she going to be better'' he asked

"well she began to calm down, and said she will be in the battle''

"well that's good to know'' he said standing up

We went back to the other's

"good, shall we start training'' gingka said happily

"you bet'' Azula said happily came through the door

"oh, your back'' I said happily

"well, are we gonna star training or what'' she said

"okay, then let's go to the arena'' masamune said

"okay'' Azula grinned with pure delight

**azula's POV**

I ran up to the arena before the other's. I saw the garcias practicing. I clenched my fist full of hatred. I looked up and saw the other's coming. I decided payback on the garcias

"wow, your a fast runner'' masamune said panting

I looked at enzo. The first to lure Yu into the trap. Should I break his bey, I snickered imagining enzo crying over his lost bey.

"hey, Azula are you there''. I looked and saw Yu. "hey, can I asked you something'' I whispered quietly

"sure'' he said leaning to me.

"by any chance, it may sound strange, but... how did you get in the dark nebula''

I saw him gasp ''how... do you know about me and the dark nebula''

"uh, well I saw you at the battle blader's. haven't you watch t.v''

He letter out a sigh ''oh... well one day I saw a man with a black suit came to me and said he knew the perfect opponent for my skills. I was really happy, until reji came to my life''

I looked at his green eye's. No wonder he was my favorite character but it wasn't his eye's, it was his personality, I realized that he wasn't a bad kid when he joined the nebula, he was always excited like me, happy and playful, but hurt in ways similar to mine, how he begged ryuga to come back, when reji was cruel to him. How the garcias treated him like crap.

"oh'' I said quietly, ''well, are you gonna battle or what''

He smiled, I saw a lot of people pouring over the seat's and the refugee or something walked on the platform

"greeting's everyone, we have gingka and his friend's here today battling with the Brazil team. Any way, the first match is...'' he was cut off by Argo. "look here, we came for a rematch and I want it to be Yu challenging all for of us. So what do you say Yu'' he smiled cruelly

"I accept'' Yu cried out

"well, this is going to be interesting'' the refugee said ''any way, 3...2...''

"wait'' I cried climbing onto the platform '' I accept too''

"hey'' enzo cried ''you can't do that''

I glared at him ''so what punk, what are you gonna do to me, I can punch your face and make you bleed blood every where, then I can cut your wretched head off and hang you up on my room, how's that''

"why you'' enzo snarled

"okay'' the refugee said ''3...2...1''

"let it rip'' we yelled

"okay Libra, go bury them'' I yelled

Libra went in the center and began vibrating, since I don't know what it can do I began thinking of blood. Why am I thinking of that, maybe because I was watching too much movies. I glanced at my bey but it was swirling a pool of red liquid like blood. But it was fake because blood comes from living and dead bodies.

"ahhhhh, blood'' screamed selen

I laughed bitterly to my enjoyment. Watching them scared is pure pleasure for me. I looked at Yu seeing him shaking cold and scared, I felt bad for him. I commanded my bey to stop.

"okay'' I said ''let's just end it now. LIBRA!''

My bey began to spin faster ''infernal blast'' I cried. My bey let out a strong energy blast that was completely similar to Yu's bey. The stadium was covered completely, when it stopped the garcias bey's were on the ground, laying perfectly still.

"yes'' I cried recalling my bey to my hand. "in your face, let the hunger games begin.'' I said happily.

Yu slowly walked to me ''why can your bey copy my moves'' he said looking straight in my eyes

"um'' I stammered. why don't I say... ''RUN AWAY BACK TO NARNIA AND DIE IN THE VOLCANOE TO COMMIT SUICIDE'' I yelled running back to the hotel Having to just humiliated myself in front of the entire gang ''ahhhhh, I'm so stupid'' I finally said realizing my error ''retake that'' I yelled running.

"is this some different Azula'' Yu said awkwardly

"nah, this is her all along. This is her personality'' raven replied

Yu stared at the empty street's ''so there is more to her''

"well, we found out she is crazy'' gingka said

"can we go now'' masamune said

"yah'' Madoka said

They walked back to the hotel which I had ran to.

**arghhhhhhh. It took me so long to finish this chapter. Anyway I'm beginning to want craziness and Azula is me so in the next chapter she will be totally insane and happy. No more sadness, no more intense. Its very sad that the beyblade metal fight for zero-G characters are grown up because you only realize that time goes on and their is no turning back And even if you could change things, life still moves on. oh guess what, had anyone notice that this was the longest chapter. Review or I will do something bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It is I the amazing SAMANTHA. And remember last chapter I said Azula just went crazy at the end. What the hell was I thinking. Any way she wont go insane but will be a happy girl who will do anything she wants to. Happiness is included.  
**

**Azula's POV**

I walked outside. What the hell did I just do. I just humiliated myself in front of a boy I liked. I groaned because it was so hard to get rid of terrible memories. I spotted a tree. Why not climb it and forget everything. I climbed up the tree and into the branches

"I feel so bored'' I murmured but in truth. I felt lazy.

"the 20 ways to keep a healthy insanity life'' I murmured again. Yep, I was probably crazy

An idea spurred in my head. I ran to get raven. When I opened the door I found her and kenta sitting next to each other. They stared at me.

"what the Frick is going on here'' I said. I always use Frick instead of. I'm not going to say it.

"what are you doing here'' kenta said

"I was going to get raven'' I said ''and what are you to doing'' I said

"um... if you hadn't notice we were talking about yesterday'' raven said glaring at me

"fine. raven, wanna work on a project'' I said

"what is the proper way to answer'' she said

I walked out of the door and closed it. I knocked on it annoyed. Should I do something weird. Why not? Its raven, my friend. I knocked on the door

"do you wanna build a snowman. Nah, just open the door.''

"fine, you got me come in'' raven called

I walked in ''now do you wanna build a swing'' I asked

"first you say snowman and now a swing. Lets go build it'' she said jumping out the door.

"yah'' I said jumping out of the door

"you know, I hope they bring beyblade back on the TV channel'' raven sighed

"I know, that should do it like teen titans go'' I said

"it may be weird but at least they're back'' raven said

"hold on, let me get some tools'' I said running to where Madoka was

"hi there'' I yelled jumping through the door way

Madoka was caught by surprise ''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh'' she screamed before falling ''oh its you. What do you want''

"do you have rope and some wood'' I asked

"why would you want that?'' she asked

"to make a swing.'' I said

"gee. Your to old for that, fine the things are over in that closet'' she said pointing to a brown closet

"thanks.'' I said grabbing what I need heading outside

When I got there I immediately settled down to make the swing. Once I finished, I hanged it on the tree

"okay raven lets try it'' I said

She got on the swing and began swinging on it. She looked very cute in anime.

"okay my turn'' I said 20 minutes later

She got off and I got on. I spotted Yu and kenta

"hi guys'' raven yelled. She waved at them

They waved back

"hey, is that a swing'' Yu asked

"yah, wanna try it'' I asked jumping off

"sure'' he said getting on

"hahaha. This is so fun'' he yelled

I smiled. He looked so adorable, too bad the show never shown this. I quickly took out a camera and snapped a photo. For memory keepings.

"hey, my turn'' kenta said

Yu got off and kenta got on. I noticed it was 2:00 already.

"hey shouldn't we get back inside'' I yelled

"just 3 more minutes'' kenta said

Just then keyoya walked out accompanied by Tsubasa and masamune.

"seriously? A swing. Since when are you going to grow up'' keyoya said

"hey. You only live once. Enjoy it while you can'' I said. hmmm, well this is in the anime world so you don't exactly change age. Well, I hope time here doesn't change.

"awe your so cute'' masamune teased

This time I just let it through me. It felt really nice for him to compliment me like that.

"thanks'' I said

He looked at me like I just said something bad. "you just accepted my teasing'' he coughed.

"I know. Hey kenta, can we go back now'' I said

"sure'' he said jumping off

"there is another tournament if you know'' Tsubasa said

"lets go'' I said running. Wow, blader's just love to battle don't they.

"gingka, are you going to the tournament'' I said

"huh, oh yah. Sure is I'll meet you there'' he said

I ran to the tournament. Wow, alot of blader's came. I felt like I was going to explode. I smiled, yep was this going to be great.

the other's finally caught up.

"so we meet again'' someone said

"reji!?'' the gang cried

"did you missssss. Me'' he snickered hissing at 'me'

"okay, what do you want'' gingka said

"a rematch. And since you have friends I'm going to choose her'' he said pointing at raven. By looking at her she seemed scared. Even though she wasn't scared of him, she was scared because this was real.

"hey, I join to'' I yelled at him

"no. Just one on one'' he hissed

"fine, but you will have to leave us alone'' she snarled

"but if I win'' he smirked ''then your coming with me'' he said

"why would you want me'' raven said

"why didn't you know'' he smirked ''the dark nebula and Hades are back joined together, and were looking for member's'' he said

Great. What now, I really hate him. I really want to bite him so hard. He really is a piece of flipping crap. Did I just say 'crap'? Whatever this is anime world. I can say anything I want. I stared at raven.

"fine.'' she said

"then let's go'' he smiled cruelly.

**another chapter done. And I'm sorry if Azula wasn't insane or crazy. Why did I say she will be insane today. Whatever, next chapter will be reji and raven battling. Send me OCs on pm for the members for the dark nebula and Hades members. Here is the forum**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Bey:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Okay, bye for now until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is I the amazing SAMANTHA. And reji is back. Will raven win or reji. Who knows. All I know is that things are going to be hard  
**

**Raven's POV**

I got on the platform. I looked at Azula for help. No, she can't help me. Not even if she tries, reji will beat her. I had to do this on my own. I knew his moves and this was anime. I had to think of something, I had to think like Azula. Why her? Well... she always knows what to do, kind of but now I needed to launch

"ready'' reji hissed at me

"yah, and your going to hell'' I yelled. My first time I used that word in anime. But now I really don't care

"3...'' he said holding his launcher

"2...'' I called

"1...'' he said again

"let it rip!'' we called out

Now I know. I glanced at my bey

"Sagittarius, go back now'' I yelled

My bey backed up. I had to hit his weak spot, what ever I must do I needed to not get trapped by medusa's eyes.

"serpent!'' reji cried

A huge serpent rose before my eyes. I wasn't scared of this though. I had to wait for the right moment.

"get her bey'' he commanded

Wait I remember...

(flash back)

"if I ever tried to hit a bey I would go for its tip. All the balance comes from it. Its balance that matters in beyblade'' Ellen said

"wow, when did you notice that'' I asked

"hehe. I noticed it by watching the show''

(end of flashback)

"Sagittarius, go for it'' I yelled. I know that to never think aloud. That gives everything away.

"hehe, that wont do anything'' snickered reji

"just watch'' I said

My bey immediately hit the tip. Careful to avoid the poison. It then uppercut serpent from below. Causing it to lose balance. It hit one direction so it could go one side

"huh, what's going on'' he said full of shock

"you really should think'' I said

"fine then lets end this'' he snarled ''dark move'' he yelled

He still had his dark move? I thought I should be gone

"serpent venom strike!'' he yelled

Medusa started to form

"now Sagittarius'' I yelled

My bey immediately rose an arrow. I closed my eyes because this was something that was not to be seen. Sagittarius shot the arrow straight at medusa's head

"your a good blader'' he said

"because I know what you plan'' I smiled victoriously

"but what you don't know...'' he smirked. I stared in horror to see his bey spinning faster and faster

"that I own 3 dark moves'' he hissed. His bey now clashed greatly to mine. No chance to escape

"what do you mean 3?'' I sputtered in fear

"just watch, SERPENT!'' he yelled. His bey clashed into mine greatly several times

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled

He smirked again ''is something wrong, where is your friend, your spirit, are you scared''

"SHUT UP'' I yelled, tears began to wield up at the corners of my eyes. I shut them to dry

"SERPENT'S POISON DEATH'' reji yelled. His snake slammed onto my Sagittarius

"STOP IT!'' I screamed

"stop it, that's cheating'' yelled kenta

"reji, just stop'' gingka shouted

"why?'' he sneered

His bey spun around my bey, breaking each little shard.

"YOUR HURTING HIM, STOP, JUST STOP ALREADY!'' I shrieked. My voice was so loud, bitter with sadness. I hated this. I hate it right now

"are you weak?'' reji sneered again

I am weak. I am weak. I thought. No, my head snapped back. I am not weak, not weak, NOT WEAK! my head was yelling at me

"I'M NOT WEAK!'' I screamed. My bey just shot at him, not caring, it was too much of my anger, just too much

"that wont do anything'' he said

I screamed again, and again, and again. But all it did was nothing. I finally sank to my knee's and sobbed.

"now, lets end this'' he smile cruelly ''dark move, striking fear!'' he yelled

His bey shot upward on mine, breaking it. I looked at my friend, she was crying. Crying for reji to stop hurting me. Her eyes red with tears. I glanced at my bey one last time before it shot down. It lay there motionless, all broken. I began to weep.

"hah'' he sneered again before recalling his bey ''your coming with me'' he began to reach to take me. But Azula did something I never seen her do. She tackled reji, fighting him. Reji then grabbed hold of her.

"awe, afraid your friend will be gone forever.'' he laughed

Rage was on her eyes, I saw it. Then something caught my attention. There was a needle flickering out of her pocket. She bit reji's arm that held her. Blood began to drip on her lips.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HER!'' she screamed at him. She bit harder. Blood flowed on her cheek.

He finally gripped her a different angle so she couldn't bite. I watched as she draw her needle, striking it on his arm. He screamed then let go. She ran towards me, her left cheek bloody, lips dripped with blood. This was the first time she would do it. To attack. She never done it at home.

"we have to go'' she said to me

"okay'' I replied, the gang and I fled outside. Strong arms came before me. It was reji's. "going somewhere'' he growled. He led me to a helicopter. I looked back to see the gang running towards me. I couldn't run. He was too strong. "say bye'' he sneered

"RAVEN!'' Azula screamed

That was all I heard from her until the door shut. It was dark

"now, back to headquarters''' he hissed.

**well that was the most violent chapter ever. Raven will be taken to dark nebula and Hades. I'm now naming it Hades nebula. So I don't have to write both places down. Anyway, I would bite reji if I ever have the chance. See you until next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

welcome** back for another chapter, as you read in the last chapter, raven is with reji. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW!. On with my chapter**

**Azula's POV**

I looked up at the helicopter. It was gone. I wiped the blood from my cheek. Tears forming in my eye

"we have to get her back'' I said to the gang

"we need to plan first'' Madoka said. Rage was already in me

"you may stop and stare but I'm going to find her!'' I yelled walking away

"no your not'' Tsubasa said gripping my arm. I couldn't move

"let go of me!'' I yelled at him

"we need to plan how were going to get her back'' Tsubasa said to me

I finally gave up fighting.

We went back to the hotel, I ran to my room. I jumped on my bed and allowed hot tears to fall from my eyes

"are you okay'' kenta said coming

"does it look like!'' I snarled at him, my eyes now deep red from crying. My amber eyes shown brightly through the red.

"I know you miss her, but...'' he stopped, I cut him off.

"you don't even know her!'' I yelled.

"well, we do know a little about her'' he said

"while me and her know everything about you!'' I cried angrily, ''you and the gang''

"what do you mean?'' he asked

"just shut up'' I growled, before pulling the cover's over me. A warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up.

"listen, I know you want her back, so do I. But you need to wait'' he said

"fine'' I murmured

he walked out of my room.

I got up. I grabbed a needle and stabbed my arm. I cried as the searing pain shot me. Red liquid bled from the wound.

"what are you doing!'' Yu cried as he came into my room

I kept stabbing. 3 cuts began to bleed now.

"let go of me!'' I yelled at him as he grabbed me.

"no, not unless you stop'' he said

"I SAID LET GO OF ME" I screamed at him. He held me tighter, I was not use to that feeling.

"stop, please'' he said

I stopped as I fell on him, crying.

"its okay'' he said warmly

No its not I thought

He hugged me. I felt better. He still held on to me.

"are you okay now?'' he asked warmly

"yah, thanks'' I said, I noticed there was blood on his shirt

"your bleeding!'' I cried

"no'' he said. It took me a few moments to realize it was my blood. he walked to my drawer and got three bandages

"here, let me help'' he said. I watched as he placed the bandages over my wounds.

He then sat very close to me. Too close. I backed away a little.

"thanks'' I said quietly.

"no problem'' he said

I stared at the ground. My eyes turning white again instead of red.

He placed his arm over me, then placed it down. I saw a blush on his face. I noticed it was super quite. Too quite. I saw a shadow behind the door. 2 actually, like they were spying on us.

"i think I know who's there'' he said starting to get irritated.

I walked to the door. I opened it to reveal masamune and keyoya.

"what do you want'' I said making sure the door didn't show Yu.

"we saw you!'' masamune teased

"what were you doing?'' keyoya asked me

"beating myself up'' I replied

"okaaay?'' masamune said

"can you just go?'' I said walking back to my room

"nope!'' masamune said barging In my room. I began hoping Yu wasn't in there.

"hey, where is he?'' masamune shouted. I noticed one of my hiding places, the bathroom closet, there was an opening. Lucky keyoya or masamune bothered to check there. But masamune checked my drawer

"books? Pictures? An iPad?'' he checked my iPad. Trying to enter the password. What he didn't know is that I saved some pictures of the gang. And also a picture of me and raven in the real world.

"stop touching my things'' I said to him

He picked up one of my books. "the hunger games'' he read the title. "harry potter, inkheart, inkdeath, drawing book?'' he said as he rummaged through the drawer. "so you like reading?'' he asked

"can you leave'' I said

"sure'' he said as he left. Keyoya remained

"what do you want'' I said

He grabbed my arm. It hurted

"if you even try to keep everything hidden then you'll regret it'' he snarled at me

"ouch'' was all I could say before he let go.

"I'm watching you'' he said before walking away

I sat at my bed. Yu came out of his hiding place.

"so, how do I change my shirt without the others seeing blood on my shirt'' he said to me. I smiled

"I have a shirt that's boyish, don't worry, I didn't wear it yet'' I said getting out a white shirt that said ' anything you can do, us boy's can do better'

"thanks'' he said taking it and running to the bathroom. I waited, when he came out he was wearing that shirt with his blood stained shirt on his shoulder.

"well, do you like it'' I asked

"yah, its pretty cool'' he said.

I smiled ''well you can go to your room without anyone saying how did you get blood'' I said

"but they will say how did I get this shirt'' he said. I rolled my eyes

"tell them your wearing it because it is da bomb'' I said making my hands cross like what gangster's would do '' besides, I have more shirts like that, but I'm okay with this''

"any way, thanks'' he said running out the door. I felt better but my thoughts went directly back to raven. I hope she's okay.

**ravens POV**

I stayed in the helicopter for more than 2 hours, I was so getting bored. I also missed the gang and Azula.

"we're almost there'' reji said with an evil look on his face. I watched as we were about to land on the roof of a very tall building

**azula's POV**

I walked to the gang. Yu had his normal clothes on, no blood and Madoka had her computer.

"okay, I asked Mr. Hagane and hikaru to see what they can find about Hades nebula. And so far they had this.'' she said as an image popped up on her computer. "it's located about 5 miles east from where we are around the boarder of here'' she said pointing her finger on a cliff with jagged rocks.

"so how do we get in?'' Tsubasa asked

"we have to go around here'' she said pointing at a mound full of high rocks ''its the best way getting in without being seen.''

"when do we go?'' gingka said

"am I going to be the one who's planning?'' Madoka said sighing

"we can go once we found all the alarm systems'' I pointed out

"well at least someone's helping'' Madoka said ''we'll probably start soon if we find enough information, it's awfully windy there today and it also gives us time to practice'' she said

"so are when are we going'' I asked

"probably 2 days from now'' she said

"time to do some serious fighting'' I said

They all looked at me ''sorry'' I said.

**well fighting is about to happen, and I still need OCs because I only have one so far. Review**

**" you don't have a clue what's next don't you?'' (Azula)**

**All I know is that fighting is about to happen**

**"seriously *facepalm***

**"darn, so close'' (Yu)**

**"excuse me?'' (Azula) **

**"ahhh, she knows'' *runs* (Yu)**

**Anyway, I've came up with how to end this. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY!**

**"I can't believe that's your nickname'' (Azula)**


	11. Chapter 11

**yay its here again!**

**"what?'' (keyoya)**

**The story! Lets start. Shade, your for now are going to be alone because I don't have any other members. **

**ravens POV**

I was thrown into a dungeon like cage.

"let me out!'' I yelled banging on bars.

A girl walked towards me ''sorry sweetie but by all meanings, you have to stay here'' she said

I looked at her, she had light blueish gray eyes, light gray heir with a dark gray stripe, black running shoes with blood red lightning bolts on the sides, gray jeans, a dark gray shirt with the word love in white, and a black jacket that she always has on to cover the word love

"by the way since your new here I'm just going to be nice like all people do, but remember'' she said ''no matter how hard you try you'll always stay here. My names shade'' she said I turned around

"fine, if you don't talk then so be it'' she said turning around walking away.

I missed the gang. "I hope your coming'' I whispered.

**shades POV**

I walked out the door. I went to the director of Hades nebula. I opened the door revealing a man. Tall and bold, his black hair very similar the old director dr. Ziggurat to his deep brown eyes covered behind a mask, you could only see his eyes behind that mask, his outfit black with a white streak.

"is she cooperating with you shade'' he asked gazing at me

I shook my head ''she won't talk. She is hard headed, I wonder her strength of battle''

"then let her go. Test her, and go hard'' he said

"yes, Mr. Anderson'' I said before walking away

"you remind me so much of that blader ryuga, to bad he wont ever set foot on earth again''

I continued walking. Ryuga was a very strong blader. Probably more stronger than gingka but since he is gone, it is gingka who is stronger. I glanced at my bey, vixen v-drago. I was going to be the most strongest blader, stronger than that gingka Hagane. When I finally succeed then he would wish he was gone.

**azula's POV**

I looked at the clock. I dressed in my normal clothes that would go with beyblade. My bey gear was on my right belt. I needed to do some practicing before the helicopter comes to pick us up to our destination. I raced outside to practice. I looked at my Libra.

"let it rip'' I yelled as I launched it on a tree. It broke through the trunk and made a small hole.

"special move, wilting hallows'' I yelled trying my new special move. My bey stood still and as it spun, it whistled an eerie wind. It could make the other opponent dizzy and the other bey to lose balance. What a dumb name for my special move, but now was not to be picky.

"soaring blast'' I called as my bey went up to the sky. It came crashing back down releasing a powerful wave for at least 2 seconds before everything was still again. I thought I should just practice those 2 moves.

"were going'' Madoka yelled as a helicopter arose to us. Mr Hagane sensed us a helicopter for our trip.

As we went in the helicopter it took off. I sat next to Yu. I looked out the window.

"hey, I see everything up here'' I said

"uh yah, because were up in the air'' keyoya said

I just shrugged and continued looking, all of a sudden I was getting dizzy. I decided to rest. I silently went to sleep but my ears could here what everyone was saying.

"hey, she's asleep. Man , she sleeps quickly'' masamune said

"just ignore her, its better if she's asleep, then we can discuss our plan'' keyoya said

"hey, that's mean'' kenta said

"I agree, lets wake her up to discuss our plan'' Tsubasa said

"well, I don't trust her, she can stay with raven while we get back home'' keyoya said

"what do you even have against her? She never did anything to you'' gingka said

"still, I just don't trust her'' keyoya said

I was slowly drifting to sleep, I wasn't hearing what the other's were saying, I fell in my dream.

(dream)

I was back at my school, a girl classmate walked up to me.

"oh my gosh Ellen, since when are you going to grow up, why don't you have friends?'' she said

I ignored her and went back to work

"your so weird, no wonder you have no friends'' she said. I ignored her

"your so caught up to cartoons, why? Are they your only friends, will they help you?'' she said more cruelly

"be quite'' I said

"no you be quite, your voice is so irritating, why don't you acted more normal''

I kicked her shoe, she grabbed me

"don't kick my shoe you dumb girl. I don't care if your smart, your just stupid'' she said

I felt myself stabbed in the heart. I just wanted to get out of here. I hated her, I just wanted to kill her. I felt my body falling, I grabbed something. Thinking it was that girl I pinched it hard. A yelp came. I woke up

(end of dream)

I woke up and saw keyoya. My fingers pitching him, I let go.

"see, she is just not able to trust'' he said rubbing his hand.

"no, she had a bad dream'' Madoka said

I just looked around.

"were almost there'' the pilot said

"okay'' I said.

When we got there we went into a series of sharp rocks.

**ravens POV**

I looked at the arena. It had spikes all around it. Shade looked at me

"are you prepared'' she said

"what do you think'' I said

"okay then 3...2..1'' she said called

"let it rip'' we yelled as we launched our bey's. They clashed violently

"v-drago'' shade called. Her bey greatly crashed into mine

"grrrr, don't stop now Sagittarius'' I called, Sagittarius kept spinning

"is this your full strength? I doubt it. V-drago, special move v-pyro'' she called. Her bey glowed purple and melted the iron around it.

"Sagittarius, get beck now'' I yelled. My bey obeyed, but the hot melting substance flowed faster before cooling. Now it was hard to spin butv-drago was spinning perfectly

"what's the matter? You don't have any special moves'' she called at me

"I have a few new ones up my sleeve'' I said grinning ''Sagittarius, special move lightning sword'' I called. A bey spirit aroused revealing a tall man with the body of a beautiful appaloosa, he lifted a sword made out of lighting and began to charge.

"v-drago!'' shade called. Her bey spirit formed a beautiful purple dragon with pretty golden eyes, shell like ears, angelic like wings, and sharp claws. "special move dragon storm!'' she yelled.

Her bey soared up then multiplied itself into many dragons. It was hard to see which bey was really hers. My bey swung its sword. Killing half the dragons. But the other half was badly damaging my bey.

"Sagittarius'' I called. My bey jumped to me, I caught it with my hand.

"so, you give up'' she said

"it looks like it doesn't it'' I said bravely.

"what a pity, I thought you were stronger than this but the battle was fun. I hope you'll like dr. Anderson'' she said before leaving. A group of men grabbed me and took me in a room.

"so your raven.'' he said

"yah, so what'' I snapped

"you never told me your last name, what is it'' he smiled evilly

I gulped, I had to think quick ''raven Diana'' I swallowed

"what a pretty name, usually names are more common if you know what I mean, like Anderson. You don't hear that name often. Do you?'' he said

I knew that name at home ''no'' I lied

"then make sure your okay with the place. Because your staying here'' he said

"you can't keep me'' I snapped at him

"oh yes I can'' he said smiling cruelly

"okay then, are you my dad? No. Do you own my birth certificate? No. Do you have proof that I belong to you? No, and even if you don't have, I'm still a witness because this is what happened to me. And I can sue you, how? Because Azula and the gang are my witnesses'' I said proudly

"my, your very good at defending'' he said

"thank you'' I said

"but unfortunately we hold every blader's file, so you'll need to find another way out'' he said

I knew a way to get out, but that would mean spilling my secret. "look up my name, then you'll see why I know all the strong blader's'' I said

"hmmm?'' he said raising an eyebrow

"come on, I dare you. Open that file and see what you can find about me, and when you do. If you tell someone I would have a great pleasure murdering you'' I said.

"you sure have quite an attitude, but I won't be playing games.'' he said

"can I leave now'' I said

"yes, take her to her room shade'' he called

Shade walked in and led me to my room. It was small. With only a bed, a cabinet and a small mirror. "thanks but soon I won't be needing it anymore'' I said

She must have figured out what I meant ''listen, your not leaving'' she said, and with that slammed the door.

**azula's POV**

almost there I thought. We were very careful around the jagged rocks. I looked down. Yikes, That was a fall. You could kill yourself.

"hey, careful'' warned Tsubasa to kenta. Kenta was about to step on a mound of sharp rocks. As I walked, a rock slit through my skin. Blood leaked out of the wound. I cursed under my breath.

"stupid rock'' I said.

"hey, were almost there'' Madoka said

As I walked keyoya nudged me, he was still mad at me. But I began to lose my balanced, I felt myself about to fall over the cliff when someone grabbed me. It was Yu and gingka. I was super scared.

"hold on'' gingka said

I was lifted on back to the surface. My eyes wide in horror. I could have died. Death was just around the corner. I didn't budge.

"come on'' keyoya snarled at me.

I sat quivering

"keyoya, she's just scared'' Madoka said

" yah, then hold on to something'' he said

I went very close to the gang. I was right next to Yu.

We were finally at the entrance of the headquarters.

**any way that is all for now, and please give reviews. I'm planning to set my reviews to one hundred so if I do get one hundred views then the one hundredth reviewer can chose for the next chapter in the future of them battling someone or if they want some kenta/raven or Yu/Azula. Only rated k to t though. Not going higher. Yes some bonding, but no smut. Okay, okay. Review! **

**"yes, were getting raven back'' (Azula)**

**"breaking in'' (masamune)**

**Please review my other story's. Or I will send some creepypasta characters to get you to review.**

**"o.o'' (the entire gang)**

**Here come Sammy whammy**

**"I still can't believe that's your nickname *facepalm*" (Azula)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really need to update quicker. Well here is my new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Raven's POV**

I paced around the room. I heard one of the people walking past me

"I heard that people were wandering around here'' someone said. I knew it was a girl.

"mr. Anderson has it under control'' a girl said. That was shades voice

"well, I hope the bird girl is now going to be with us. Why is her name raven? Isn't that stupid for her parents to name her like that'' another girl whispered

"excuse me. Are you insulting my name frost!'' shades voice growled

"no, its just that its weird you know'' frost said

"and my names LUNA! Gee, that's how it goes'' luna said after I heard her name.

"sorry, sis'' frost said

"lets meet up with reji. At least we can battle him.'' shade said

"oh, remember how raven lost to reji. Hah!'' frost said

"yah, she didn't even bother to win against me'' shade said

The trio left. I growled in frustration. Soon, the gang will help me. Soon...

**azula's POV**

as quickly as we went in. I hoped not to get caught.

"this is different. I don't know the way'' Tsubasa whispered.

I saw a camera. I threw something at it. "die you stupid camera'' I said. I made the camera dead but keyoya glared at me.

"what the hell was that for. Are you trying to get us caught?'' he snarled at me

"either the camera would spot us and then everyone would know. But no one should had heard'' I said with a calm voice

"stupid kid'' he hissed

That made me mad

"you want me swearing. Fine. I think your a...'' Tsubasa covered his hand over my mouth.

"shush. Someone's coming'' he said.

We heard voices.

"do you think they're here'' a girl said

"shush it frost. Luna, go left. Frost, you go right. I take the middle. And if anything goes wrong, or if you find them. Call at me. Okay'' another girl said

"yes shade'' frost, and Luna said

Keyoya growled. I knew this was bad

"hey, we're right over here you punks'' he yelled

"oh. Luna, frost. We have them right here'' shade said

Luna and frost smirked. I never knew them in the movie.

"okay, then lets battle'' frost said.

"then we're going to win against you'' keyoya said

Gingka got ready to launch. "keyoya, let me battle too'' he said

Madoka didn't say anything. She stayed hidden along with kenta, Tsubasa, masamune and Yu. I got up and ran to the blader's

"hey, if your going to battle. Then stop. We're wasting time. We need to find raven. If you please show us were she is.'' I said

"hah, show you? are we lunatic's'' Luna said

"well, I guess you are. Your name is Luna'' I said

"why you stupid...'' she started to say

I looked around. ''gingka. Get the other's. I'll stall them'' I said to him

"so one against three. This should be fun'' she said. As soon as gingka left. I knew I had to buy them time.

"so, are you gonna battle or what.'' frost said

I was about reply until I heard screaming.

"ELLEN! HELP ME'' that was raven's voice. She called me Ellen. I glanced around to see if the gang was there. They weren't.

"so, your name is Ellen. I bet your raven's friend'' shade smirked at me.

"my names Azula!'' I yelled at them. I launched my bey.

"stall them Libra'' I yelled as I ran to the door. the door was locked.

"Ellen, is that you'' raven said

"yes Ana. Please call me my anime name'' I whispered against the door.

"sorry Azula.'' she said

"raven, use your bey to smash the door'' I said to her

"oh, I never thought of that'' she said relieved. "LET IT RIP!'' she yelled. A blast came through.

"raven, we have to find the gang'' I said to her. her bey and mine blocked frost, shade, and Luna. We ran a good distance before our bey's came to us.

"gingka. I found her. Lets go'' I yelled. I spotted the gang.

"okay, the other blader's are coming. Lets go'' masamune said.

We ran out back to the helicopter. I panted. But I was happy.

Keyoya wasn't happy.

"what keyoya'' I said

"oh its just nothing except that your not Azula! Isn't that right Ellen'' he said angrily at me.

The gang stared at me and raven.

"should we tell them now'' she said nervously

"yes'' I said

"umm, from the beginning'' I said.

**oh my god. Now they are for some changing. What will happen. I'm going to change the first chapter again, so just to make things seem sense. **


End file.
